


Empty

by jaegerbombsbitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Suicide, Swearing, i'm feeling angsty today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerbombsbitch/pseuds/jaegerbombsbitch
Summary: TW-SuicideA soulmate AU where your soulmate can feel your emotions, and they know when you've died.-Tetsurou Kuroo was on the other side of the world, and he felt sick.You were his soulmate.He could tell something was off as he was resting on the couch with his roommate and long time friend, Kenma Kozume.“Kenma, something’s wrong.”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Male Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Another warning- this story does contain suicide and mention of suicide, so if this topic is triggering for you, I ask that you exit this story now.
> 
> This hurt to write, but I'm going through it rn, and this helped me feel a little better. It made me feel worse in a way as well, but nonetheless I hope you all enjoy this if you like angst.

You were sure that you had done everything that you had on your list to prepare.

You wrote the letter.  
You gave a lot of your important things to family members and friends.  
You said your last goodbye to all of your favorite places on earth.

Well that is, your side of the earth.

-

Tetsurou Kuroo was on the other side of the world, and he felt sick.  
You were his soulmate.  
He could tell something was off as he was resting on the couch with his roommate and long time friend, Kenma Kozume.

“Kenma, something’s wrong.” 

“I wouldn’t ponder over it, Kuro. You worry about your soulmate too much. Let them be. They’re gonna be fine.” Kenma responded, as he played yet another round of whatever game he was playing.

“I want them to be happy, you know? I can feel their energy from here. It’s so bad it’s sickening.” Kuroo told Kenma in frustration.

“Maybe they’re just having another bad day, or they lost a loved one, or they’re just mentally in the depths of hell like most of us” Kenma explained in slight annoyance. He didn’t think he had a soulmate, because he never got any signs from them, and he thought he would’ve gotten at least some by now.

“It doesn’t make sense to me. Plus I have a bad feeling, worse than usual, Kenma.” Kuroo started to feel worse after saying that. He was sure something was definitely wrong.

“Just let it go. And if you’re really concerned, go find your damn soulmate and leave me alone about it.” Kenma was beyond annoyed at this point.

“Fine, I’ll just hope that nothing is too wrong, I guess.” Kuroo wanted to find you and wanted to know what was wrong. 

-

You were starting to feel the heartache from Kuroo, and you knew why. He was feeling your pain and he hated that he couldn’t do anything about it.

You sighed, and tears started to fill your eyes.  
Not from regret.  
You felt an odd comfort, knowing the pills you had taken were going to kill you.

You were laying in your bed, trying to fall asleep so you could feel as little pain as possible.

“I hope you find another love, my love. I’m sorry.” You whispered to yourself before finally falling asleep.

And just like that, you were gone.

-

Tears started rolling down Kuroo’s face.

“Kuro what the fuck? What’s wrong with you?” Kenma looked over at Kuroo with concern on his face.

He couldn’t speak.  
Part of him felt empty.  
Part of his heart had been emptied.  
He knew he no longer had a soulmate.

“Kenma… I… I think…” He couldn’t finish his sentence. His pain was unbearable. 

“Oh.” Kenma was sure he knew what happened.

All Kuroo could do was cry. 

It didn’t stop

He never completely got over it, but he felt slightly better knowing Kenma probably didn’t have a soulmate and if he did, he didn’t care to meet them.

All they had was each other,

But you never left Kuroo’s mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I love you all and hope you're doing okay.  
> Much love,
> 
> -a/n <3


End file.
